


(no subject)

by amy_vic



Category: West Wing
Genre: Community: tww_minis, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_vic/pseuds/amy_vic





	(no subject)

**11:26am**  
**To:** Andrea Wyatt (agwyatt@congress.gov)  
**From:** Matthew Skinner (mskinner@congress.gov)  
**Subject:** Meeting rescheduled

Hey,

Beth's gonna be calling Jack in about three minutes, but since I know you check your email twenty-six times a day when you're in the office, there's a good chance you're reading this nearly-live.

Our lunch with Josh Lyman got pushed back; Donna called me a minute ago, and Josh is apparently still recovering from our little field trip to Georgetown last night. Donna said that the only way we'll be able to discuss Bill 1634 with him is if we come bearing soup, crackers, and a plastic bucket, so...how about we move that meeting back until tomorrow?

~Matt  
p.s. How many times do Donna and I have to remind you not to invite Josh to come do shots with us? I like the guy, I really do, but if he gets drunk around us again, you will be the one climbing into a cab with him, taking him home and putting him to bed. I can't do that anymore; people will start to talk.

 

**11:28am**  
**To:** Matt (mskinner@congress.gov)  
**From:** Andy (agwyatt@congress.gov)  
**Subject:** Re: meeting rescheduled

The only thing people could wonder is if you're cheating on Ben, and anyone who's known you for more than fifteen minutes knows how unlikely that would be.

Speaking of you and Ben, what are you guys doing on Sunday? I've invited Joe Willis over for dinner and since you knew Janet a little better than I did, I think Joe would appreciate your stories better than mine. (Plus, you tell them better anyways.)

~Andy

 

**11:41am**  
**To:** Andy (agwyatt@congress.gov)  
**From:** Matt (mskinner@congress.gov)  
**Subject:** Joe and Janet

It's funny you should mention Joe and Janet; I saw Joe earlier this morning, and he said he was planning on going out to Arlington to visit Janet and do a little tidying up around her headstone this weekend. What do you think about us going out there in the afternoon?

(Will you be making your District-famous roasted potato salad? Because that could be the dealbreaker on whether or not Ben comes along; the last time we stopped by, Ben raved about that stuff for three whole days, and you probably do not want to know what I had to bribe him with to make him shut up about it.)

~M

 

**11:49am**  
**To:** Matt (mskinner@congress.gov)  
**From:** Andy (agwyatt@congress.gov)  
**Subject:** One of these days, I might share the recipe. Maybe.

If you can find out exactly when Joe plans on going, without tipping him off as to why you want to know, I think we should just show up. I think that would be a nice surprise for him. (Do you remember which section her family plot is in? Or will we need a map?)

(I could be persuaded to make it again, yes. But as someone who is single and hasn't been on a real date in five months, I don't want to hear about your sex life. Mostly because I will just end up jealous and way too horny to deal with while at work.)

~A

 

**12:04pm**  
**To:** Andy (agwyatt@congress.gov)  
**From:** Matt (mskinner@congress.gov)  
**Subject:** Maybe you should call in sick tomorrow, stay in bed?

I don't have another meeting until 3, so do you want to go grab lunch? We could try out that new place on K Street; my treat, okay?

~M

 

**12:07pm**  
**To:** Matt (mskinner@congress.gov)  
**From:** Andy (agwyatt@congress.gov)  
**Subject:** That's tempting, but I can't.

Grab your jacket, because it looks like it's going to rain while we're gone. I'll meet you in the East lobby in five minutes.

~A


End file.
